Brothers With The Famous Hood
by GreaseMonkey014
Summary: Many people in this neighbourhood think lowly of kids like me; hoods, JD's, punks, thugs, greasers. Well, everyone has a story, and it's time I shared mine. My story is the story of a famous hood's brother. The story of Daniel Winston, Dallas Winston's little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is something I've been working on for a while, please read and review! I'd really appreciate it guys!**

* * *

Many people in this neighbourhood think lowly of kids like me; hoods, JD's, punks, thugs, greasers. Well, everyone has a story, and it's time I shared mine. My story, is the story of a famous hood's brother. The story of Daniel Winston, Dallas Winston's little brother.

I remember lying on my bed the day I turned seventeen. My bed? No; someone else's bed. It would have only been a matter of time before I was shipped to some other boy's home. This time however, all I had brought with me was the clothes on my back, my radio, and 3 pictures that I held dear to my heart. Being shipped to boy's home after boy's home, you learn to keep the things you can carry and leave the rest of it. This time however, I considered my self lucky. Lucky maybe wasn't the word I would say, but everyone seemed to think so. Instead of being shipped off to another state, I was shipped to a boy's home on the other side of Tulsa. Yes, it was still on the east side, but it was further south than the other one. The part of Tulsa were the real _hoods_ live. The ones who really have no one and kill people for kicks. I shook my head; _So what? I've got a gun, its not big fucking deal. Just watch your back asshole, _the voice in the back of my head told me. I rolled over on my side and grabbed one of my pictures. It was of Jo; my girlfriend. I stared at the picture, studying how her smile lit up the rest of her face, how her eyes were full of laughter and love. I sighed and leaned over, turning my radio on and tuning it to a country station. Turning the dial all the way to the right, the volume went up as far as it could go. I lied back and listened as Johnny Cash sang about a ring of fire. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see the head of the home standing there, obviously ticked from the loud music that was playing. I smirked at him, and he shook his head.

"Boy you better behave, becausewe only gotta deal with your shit for so long before I can send your ass somewhere across the state from your precious girlfriend. She is the only reason you're not in fucking Alabama. If you want to stay here and be with your _girl_, then you cant act like your brother. Got me kid? I can send you somewhere you don't want to be, faster than you can say No. Got me?" I smirked, and nodded.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. Now, dinner is on the table. If you're a good boy, and don't cause any trouble during dinner, I'll let you make a phone call." He said, and I nodded, putting the picture back on the night table. I followed the balding man down the back of the stairs, and thought about drawing a smiley face there while he was sleeping. Smiling, I shook my head of the thought and walked into the room that was full with brawny boys, already fighting with eachother over a box of pizza. I shook my head, and walked between the two biggest and grabbed a slice. I ate it quietly in the corner of the room, sticking to myself as I usually did. When I was finished eating, I saw some of the boy's looking at me. I knew I was most likely one of the oldest boys here, but I could tell that it meant nothing in this house. The balding man walked back in, and started talking. The other boy's left, and the man walked over to me.

"My name is Donald. The phone is in the next room over, you get thirty minutes a day. Curfew is at ten on school night, midnight on the weekend. If you fail to meet these requirements, you will be sent away. If something comes up, or you decide to stay at your girlfriends house, we recommend you call to let us know. Communication is a very important thing here." I nodded, wanting my phone call. Donnie walked away and I went into the next room, dailing the number I knew off by heart. I put the phone to my ear and waited for the voice I was dying to hear.

"Hello?" I grinned at the sound of the voice.

"Hey babe," I heard her laugh quietly on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Danny, how is everything?" She asked, and I could tell there was a smile plastered on her face.

"Everything is alright; the guy's here look all brawn no brain." She laughed again. "Although, I'm sure I'm not that far from your house. The rules are pretty chill, just meet curfew and let them know if you're staying the night somewhere. I get a half hour of phone every night."

"Well that's good Danny, I miss you. I hate not seeing for weeks," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know Jo, I know. I'm going to talk to the head and see when I can get out. I'm pretty sure they'll let me go to school, but it's still summer. I miss the whole gang and especially you babe." She sighed,

"We're all worried about you Dan. You know what those boys are like in that neighborhood. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Jo, I know. Is Chris there? Or did he go home?"

"He's here, Ill get him. Love you Daniel," She said, handing the phone off.

"Hey man," Chris said.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing, Pup got jumped last night, we're not sure who yet. We're pretty sure it may have been the Tigers, but Pup is still sleeping." I grimaced. Pup was only fourteen.

"How bad was he?" I asked, and Chris sighed.

"Bad enough that he passed out, but we didn't have to go to the hospital. We brought him to Medic, and Medic fixed him up." Medic was exactly what his name was. He was a paramedic, and Jo's older brother. He fixed the gang up.

"Alright, I'm hoping to head over to the factory later tonight or tomorrow. See how the gang is doing. I'm gonna try and figure out if I can still be leader, or if I need to get someone else to run it." I heard Chris make a noise of approval, and we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So uh, how's everything at the home? The boys all big and brawny like everyone in that neighborhood?" He asked me and I laughed shaking my head.

"I dunno man, I've barely spoken to anyone. Listen I should turn in, Donald says we need to be up early for breakfast, then we catch a ride to school. Starting my first day at Will Rodgers tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"So uh, how's everything at the home? The boys all big and brawny like everyone in that neighborhood?" He asked me and I laughed shaking my head.

"I dunno man, I've barely spoken to anyone. Listen I should turn in, Donald says we need to be up early for breakfast, then we catch a ride to school. Starting my first day at Will Rodgers tomorrow."

* * *

I hung up the phone and walked into the main room, toying with my silver chain. It was my last birthday present from Jo, and I hadn't taken it off since I got it. In the main room were three boys, although two looked to have the same build I did, the third was just a little boy. He couldn't have been older than six. One boy with black hair looked up at me,

"Are you the new here?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's in my room." The other, older, boy answered. He had brown spikey hair and grey eyes. He looked back at me, "My name is Josh."

"Danny," I replied, nodding.

"This is Shane," Josh said, motioning to the other older boy, "And this little one is Jake."

"How… Old is Jake?" I asked, looking at the shy little boy. Shane smiled, wrapping his arms around Jake.

"He's four, and he's my son." Shane said, and I noticed it, I could see that they resembled each other. Looking around, I took a seat on the couch across from them.

"You got a girlfriend Danny?" Josh asked, and I nodded, leaning back.

"Don't let anyone know that man." Shane said.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, putting my hands behind his head.

"The hoods here are pigs. They find out you have a girl, and they'll take her." Shane said seriously. I nodded.

"Alright you ungrateful hoods, get your asses to bed!" Donnie's voice called.

"Do you guy's share a room?" I asked, and Shane shook his head, looking down at the little boy who was now asleep in his arms.

"No, we have our own floor, up with Donnie. He's my 'father'. But, I lock my door every night because of the perverts here."

"I would have never guessed…" I mumbled quietly.

"The only father Donnie has been to me is sperm. My mom died three years ago and I was shipped here to live with Donnie. He treats me no better than the other thugs here. He doesn`t even give me extra food for Jake." I narrowed his eyes. Donnie seemed like even more of a target now.

"What a fucking bastard. I'll give ya some of my food; I don't usually eat much anyway." I told him, and Shane looked at me wide eyed.

"Thanks man..." The three older boys began walking upstairs and Donnie glared at the three from the upper level.

"No need to get your panties in a knot baldy." I said smirking, then I walked into my room. Josh followed me and shut the door behind him.

"How old are you?" Josh asked, as he flopped onto his bed. I sat in my bed, taking my picture of Jo into my hands.

"Sixteen," I replied, rubbing my thumb across the picture.

"You don't look sixteen man," Josh said, rubbing his face tiredly. "I'm seventeen."

"How old is Shane?"

"He's twenty one, and he's planning on buying a small house soon enough. It isn't safe here for Jake anymore. He's planning on using his mom's money towards the house."

"So, are you two close then?"

"Yeah sorta. I showed us here when I was fourteen, and I was the youngest here. It was shitty and every tried to beat me up. Shane took me under his wing and protected me. In return, I helped him raise Shane. I used to help my mom run a daycare, so I knew how to take care of infants. I've seen him as my older brother sort of. We ain't like the other guys."

"Yeah man, I can tell. I'm gonna turn in." I said, pulling my shirt off and putting the picture of Jo back in the drawer.

* * *

I woke up the next day when the light was flicked on. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Josh rubbing his wet hair. He threw his towel on his bed and pulled on a shirt. I sat up slowly and Josh smiled.

"There is an extra towel on the back of the door. If you get a shower now, no one will be up and fighting for it." I nodded, as Josh threw an old band tee-shirt at me. I caught it with ease and smiled in thanks. I walked to the bathroom and started the washroom. I undressed and climbed in.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I climbed out. I pulled on his jeans and the tee-shirt Josh lent me, then toweled dried my hair. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and smiled. Jo loved it when his hair was wet. Walking back into my room, I found an old backpack and some school supplies on my bed. I looked at Josh,

"What is this?" I asked, and Josh looked up from his bed.

"It's my stuff from last year. I figured that you didn't have anything so I gave you it." Josh said, and I looked back at him.

"Thanks man." Both of us packed up our stuff and walked downstairs. Josh made himself eggs and toast while I just had a bowl of cereal.

Half an hour later we climbed into a van. I looked out the window as we pulled up to Will Rodgers. All of the hoods climbed out and moved smoothly into the crowd. I almost instantly spotted Chris' old beater. Smiling, I walked over to the car, and grinned when my girlfriend tackled me in a hug.

"I missed you," She whispered in my ear. I grinned, wrapping my arms around her. She kissed me, and I pulled away.

"I missed you too baby." I said, and Jo grinned, resting her head on my chest.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked, and I nodded, pulling it out of my back pocket. I handed it to her, and she grinned.

"We have everything but fifth," She said, and I kissed her again. I looked over as the rest of the guys in my gang walked over, clasping my shoulder. We talked until first bell rang; everyone went in different directions, promising to meet up at lunch. I walked in holding Jo close to me, looking around at the new school. It had lots of socs, that's for sure. We walked in, not talking much because of all of the laughter in the main hallway. As Jo and I were about the climb the main stair case in the front foyer, the mian doors opened again and a group of greasers walked in. As soon as they entered, everyone went quiet and stared. I saw two boys that were bothered the most by the sudden attention, one boy with tanned skin and dark hair, and another boy with blonde greased hair that looked horrible. I looked at Jo,

"Do they always treat greasers like this?" I asked quietly and she shook her head, taking my hand leading me up the stairs, to the top floor.

"No… That's Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. They killed a soc last year."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Please read and review! **


End file.
